


Telephone

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455





	Telephone

“哈利，我好想你！”彼得压低着自己的声音，看了看周围没有任何异样时，才开始下一句。

“你不知道没有你的床空空荡荡的，我想念和你在这张床上所做的所有事，哈利，you're so hot!现在我，孤枕难眠啊！”

“我讨厌因为地域差距而导致的现状。”最后一句是在彼得闷气中说出的，即使隔着手机哈利都可以想象出自家汉子那副低着头垂丧着脸的样子。

在听完爱人对自己表达的某种急切想念后，等着对方留出说话间隙给自己时哈利才不紧不慢地开口：“我也想你，再等等，我就快回来了。”

“我无法忍受回到家没有你和我一起在床上裸睡的情况！我已经等到就要迈入中老年时期了，你不在，我和狗狗都没有争宠的日常互动了，它现在就只是蹲在小屋里沉迷睡觉，无法自拔！”

“宝贝，franny它还好吗？想想它的毛肯定又长长了，到时候回去我得带它去理理。”想到自己家里有两只互看不过眼的犬类，哈利忍不住弯起了嘴角。

彼得只觉得心痛难忍，“哈利，我都没有这样被你关心过，果然，作为我们家最底层的生物，我是如此委屈，要忍受着这个家庭所有的不公平对待，你甚至为了它将我踹下床，就因为你想和它睡！”

“即使我知道提议完全不会被采纳，但我还是希望，亲爱的你可以看在我最近兢兢业业对在外的你每日请安问好报告行程，对内把家里弄得整整齐齐还试图和狗狗建立和平外交的份上，哈利你就不能关心关心我吗？”彼得再度看了看周围将手掩着自己的声音，握着手机言辞恳切，双目中似是有些许视死如归的泪花闪烁。

“嗯，你最近确实很乖，等我回来…”

哈利话未完，就被打断，“哈利，我等不了了，漫漫长夜，没有你，我都不知道怎么度过！”在感受到旁边人向他偷来一个诡异的目光时，彼得才收敛下自己的声音。

“那我能怎么办？我又不是超人什么的，”不知道想到了什么，“或许，可以有个折中的方法。”哈利转折道，然后彼得听到了哈利那传来一个开抽屉的声音。

彼得正当好奇着，随即他听到一阵窸窣声，然后，是一个他熟悉的声音，只是，是床上熟悉的那个属于哈利的性感和撩人。

“听着，我在想象你在我身边，然后你最喜欢的方式，我们来做吧！”哈利的喘息声断断续续的，还带着轻微地闷哼。

“你想脱掉我的衣服吗，嗯？彼得？”哈利的嗓音总是能让他轻易激动。

“我想将它们全部扯掉，这样你你就可以完整地展现在我面前了，完完整整的你。”彼得口干舌燥道，看着自己的裆部，只能拉了拉外套，还好它够长，可以挡着自己的尴尬部位。

“好，现在，我是全裸的了，接下来呢，嗯？”哈利的声音像是具有远古神话中的塞壬歌声的魅力。

“我要摸遍你的全身，然后到你最私密的，那个只属于我的位置，然后进入你，I will fuck you harder。”

“你可真野蛮，不过，如你所愿，听着！”

“现在你第一根手指进来了 ”

“然后，是第二根，啊”

彼得可以想象到哈利衣衫全褪就着润滑剂给自己做扩张的样子，那副要让他酥到骨头里的姿态，天，这哪里是奖励，明明就是折磨！  
“现在，是第三根，嗯啊，天呐，好久不见你，它变紧了不少。”

彼得看着自己身下的那个部位高高翘起，吞咽着口水，忍不住揉了揉那根家伙。

“现在，你要进来了。”哈利喉间嗓音从唇齿间溢出，星星点点，“啊…”哈利轻轻地喘息着。

“你用什么代替我的，哈利？”彼得声音压抑着。

“没什么，就是一只钢笔。”哈利喘息着回答道。

“what？一只钢笔怎么可能比得上我那货真价实的尺寸！宝贝，你是在挑衅我吗？”彼得只能将衣服稍稍抬起来掩盖一个明显的痕迹，快步行走着。

“它当然不能，毕竟我唯一的满意的不在身边，但是，我想着是你，彼，啊”

“等我一下！”彼得匆忙将电话挂断。

哈利听到一阵重重的关门声，随后是一阵开门声，他看见刚刚还在和自己通话的人，忽然间就出现在自己面前，可能需要标注一下，是衣衫不整的自己面前，哈利眯着双眼，将手中的钢笔抽出，不解地看向来者。

随后，哈利看到了对方所谓的思念，彼得急匆匆地就将裤子脱下，里面的那根像是折叠的一般，忽然弹出，直挺挺的暴露在空气中。  
彼得顺着哈利的脚踝向上摸去，随后整个人笼罩在他身上，低头吻上那张将要发问的红唇。

身下的性器毫不客气地抵在哈利刚刚扩张完的后庭，随后毫不犹豫地捅了进去，将甬道里的褶皱像熨斗一样全部熨平，在被那熟悉又紧致的温暖处包裹住时，彼得蔚为满足地咬着哈利的下唇。

终于吻满足了，彼得才离开哈利的嘴唇，向下，一处又一处，一丝一毫也不想放过。

“你，你怎么来了？”哈利微微弯起腰，手掌抚摸着在自己胸口处贪婪地用嘴吮吸着乳珠的那个毛茸茸的脑袋，手指在那头棕色的乱发中穿梭，气息紊乱道。

“因为我想亲自感受到你小口吸我活的感觉，我想听听它和我碰撞时发出的滋滋水声，我知道它有多紧，多暖而且它还多汁，这些，电话里可是感受不到，也听不清的。”彼得宽大的手掌在哈利的背上抚摸着，然后将他一把往自己身上贴近。

“那franny呢？”哈利感觉到对方的阴茎往更深处进去了一点。

“忘了他，宝贝，今天晚上是你要好好奖励和补偿我的！你都不知道自己出差出了多久！”彼得将哈利往自己身上挂住，然后坐起，用力在哈利的体内冲刺。

“我把它托付给梅姨了！”怕哈利担心，彼得心不甘情不愿地补充说道。

然后他将阴茎抽出，再一次顶进，他听见哈利仰着头发出喟然的满足。受到了极大的鼓舞捏着哈利的圆润翘臀，将他整个人箍在自己怀里。

哈利难得主动地将彼得的上衣撩起，一下一下地用嘴唇擦过，撩起一片又一片生生不息的大火。

“来这的机票钱是怎么出的，嗯？”哈利将彼得的短袖向上，脱掉，迷蒙着双眼，送上自己的红唇。

“我攒的私房钱。”彼得没有经过大脑地回答道，身下穿抽的快感让这段时间的寂寞烟消云散，得到了极大的满足。

彼得感觉到哈利甬道收紧了绞动着他的阴茎，刚刚说的那句话，好像是消散在空气中了。

当哈利出差回来后，勒令彼得帕克和爱犬换了居住地。彼得在狭小的狗窝旁搭了一个小帐篷，每日在哈利坐在沙发上看文件时，露出一双意图卖萌的大眼睛，可怜的蹲在一旁求原谅。

这个故事告诉我们，没事不要藏私房钱。


End file.
